Into a New World (Anthro Style)
by SaiyanUltima
Summary: Soulful peace was at his feet, but god saw him worthy of what no other was good to have. Marcus ends up with a second chance in Equestria with anthro ponies that want to claim him as their mate, but what happens when certain princesses capture his heart and he discovers ancient relics choosing him as their wielder: The Spirits of Peace. (HIE)
1. Second Chance

**Hello everpyony, I am here to say that I am doing one more story for it was requested many times and I honestly had a surprise spark of inspiration for it. I decided to write out the first chapter and see what you all think for a beginning .**

**Take note though that this is an Anthro Story I was requested so many times to write until the messages annoyed me. I won't say who kept badgering me for such a story but I will say you, sir, are a very rude person in harassing me so much. I'm not saying I don't like writing such a thing, but it was truly annoying to have one message a day that was details about an anthro story you wanted so badly.**

**Shame on you, but here is chapter one and I do hope you all enjoy it.**

**Please do leave a review over it, but also take not that each chapter will only be 3000-4000 words long. Also don't be jittery with assumption that this will be uploaded every week; no, it will most likely be every two weeks.**

**Also this is the last story I am writing, I won't write any others until I finish one of the others.**

**Now to the Crossover Fans: I am deeply sorry for not uploading the next chapter yet, I promise I am working on it and hope to have it uploaded sometime next week.**

**Now that I have all that off my chest, please enjoy this new chapter to a new story.**

_"__Gabriel?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"What's heaven like?"_

_"Beautiful with eternal peace, but I am sorry to say you will never go there"_

_"What, why?"_

_"Our lord has a better life for you to live for he has deemed you worthy of what many desire"_

_"What's that?"_

_"Equestria"_

"Gabriel!?" he yelled at the top of his lungs while shooting up from his restless lay in wherever he was now.

His breathing remained normal, but the rate of his heart made things difficult to process when the equilibrium in his head leveled out and washed away the dizziness he felt for the first five seconds.

Moments went by before the idea of standing up came to place with the questions that flooded his mind.

He looked to his left, then his right, and left again but saw that it was all the same with the cool breeze licking his soft skin that was bruised all over. First was the grass under his hand, it was soft and smooth, next was the sky in his sight, it was a brighter shade of blue than what he saw at home. However that was not the only thing he saw when trying to figure out where he was at.

"What the hell?" he asked himself as ponies flew high above the clouds.

Minutes went by before his mind processed what was being seen, ponies that had the stature of humans and were wearing clothes. Each one was a different color and had wings that were larger than normal, but what surprised him most was most of them were females.

He asked himself one question after getting some idea of what was happening.

"Marcus, what have you gotten yourself into?"

This is the beginning of Marcus Tirek, twenty years old with the mysteries of his recent death being the top priority of his young life after dying by the hands of his abusive father and waking up at what was the gates of heaven. His life to be forever peaceful with no friends to worry about for he never had any, plus he had no family that wanted him around so things were much easier to grasp.

He has slick black hair, eyes of the greenest color, 6 feet tall and athletic thanks to off seasons being so hard. His personality being not the friendliest for he always had an antisocial aura around him unless it came to fighting, then he was more than social with the jocks that believed they were better than everyone and could pick on anyone.

Unfortunately his life was shortened by the man that was supposed to there for him, his life taken by the hands of drunken rage that were wrapped around his throat in his sleep. It was a terrible moment with no escape until the light of his guardian angel came to help him walk the road of soulful peace. But by some strange chance he was given a second chance by the almighty lord for some strange reason.

He didn't complain though while falling back and resting his eyes for a moment from the stress, not when his mind drifted from the questions for a strange voice was heard behind him, and a furry hand was poking at the fingerprint bruises around his neck.

"Hey Fluttershy, what do you think it is?" a high pitched female asked, sounding more masculine in her tone while forcing said human to open his eyes again and turn around to what was touching him.

"I don't know, but the poor thing has bruises; maybe we should take it to Twilight" another female answered.

Marcus blinked his eyes repeatedly, unsure of the two females that were on their knees and staring at him out of curiosity. He examined them in silence, one being a blue Pegasus with tight leather shorts and sports bra on, muscles that were a little above average for most females, plus she had a rainbow mane and tail.

"Well whatever it is, it's pretty cute" the blue Pegasus complimented, forcing a blush to form across his cheeks while the yellow one approached with full concern in her eyes.

She was a tall yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and tail that was much larger than the other mare's, her breasts were larger and firm like her rump, she was wearing a long skirt and tank top that matched in a deeper pink.

However what caught his eyes most was the powerful beauty they had.

"Beautiful" he whispered, but the two mares hear and blushed in return.

"Well it talks, and thank cutie; names Rainbow Dash" the Pegasus replied, but her words did not catch his attention for something was sliding across his leg in a very uncomfortable manner.

Her hand was creeping to his crotch, sliding in an erotic manner with the mare smiling seductively and fluttering her eyes.

"You're really cute" she added before the next mare spoke up out of jealousy and frustration of the matter that he needed to be taken care of medically.

Fluttershy mustered her courage and spoke for what was best for him, she breathed in deeply to hold that power inside for it was what her friends taught her in being more assertive in a kind way.

"Rainbow Dash he had bruises on his neck and on the rest of his body. We need to take him to Twilight's before getting to the doctors"

"Okay, okay, but let's see if he has a name; you do have a name right?" the blue Pegasus asked.

"It's Marcus, and would you please remove your hand from my crotch?" Marcus replied nervously, which was the most wrong of answers for the blue mare was one of aggression in getting what she wanted.

Her hand did not sway from where it rubbed, it only continued arousing him until there was nothing left to grow there; not that he needed to anyways since it was large enough.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I getting you horny?" Rainbow Dash asked teasingly and changed her rubbing to stroking the bulge in his pants.

Seconds went by with the pony having her way, and possibly more, until Fluttershy made took action by swatting her hand and standing Marcus up. She kept a firm hold on the human with her arm around his side, but in doing so allowed him to see that she was only two inches shorter than him and touching his chest with her large breasts.

"Rainbow stop it and help me get him to Twilight's; the poor dear is hurt and you're not helping with your attempts of getting to his foal maker" Fluttershy kindly scolded the pouting Pegasus.

Marcus sighed in relief of the distance they had now, but only blushed again when the yellow mare wrapped her fingers around his like they were a couple.

Rainbow Dash could not see it but was not paying attention anyways for having her fun time ruined. She was only focused on pouting with her arms crossed and tail wagging angrily.

"Fine but I call dibs on him when he gets checked on"

Marcus took that offensive and spoke up for it.

"Hey I'm not a damn trophy or your playmate, I'm lost, hungry, and sore all over so would you stop focusing on getting to my cock and help me get some answer!?" he said in a very harsh tone, not yelling at all but getting her attention still before walking with the shy mare holding him closely.

Rainbow Dash of course took that offensive and hurtful, but the human was right and she hated the fact that he was able to see through her in the first few minutes of his odd arrival that she and Fluttershy witnessed.

However her time to retort was gone with him and her best friend descending the meadow hill to reach the one mare they knew had some answers; luckily she was in town to relax and steer from being a princess.

"Where are we going?" Marcus asked while trying to get some distance from the shy mare, but ended in failure for her grip was too strong to fight.

This annoyed him, but the situation he was thrown into made it very hard to keep his distance from the one that was smiling and helping him.

"To Twilight Sparkle's home; she should have answers" Fluttershy replied.

"Stupid Fluttershy and her big boobs, I saw him first" Rainbow Dash muttered.

A Few Minutes Later

After a slow descent of the meadow hill, Marcus found himself limping very weakly with Fluttersh as his support through the silent town of ponies staring in shock and curiosity. They did not know whether to be afraid or welcoming to the human that was having trouble keeping the yellow mares hand off his butt, especially when she was blushing at him while getting a feel of how firm he was.

All eyes were upon him throughout the entire walk, whispers going around with every mare being more than friendly with their quiet compliments while the few stallions in the town were glaring out of jealousy that he was being groped by the one mare that was ranked, by them, as the most beautiful mare in their town.

Marcus did not need to be a genius to see that his well being was in danger by the angry stallions. He knew immediately to keep his distance while being led by the touchy mare that was being glared daggers by her friend from behind.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Marcus asked in a whisper, trying to remain as docile in heart as possible when the stares were already making him nervous.

"They have never seen something like you before, I've never seen something like you before, but don't worry because we are here" Fluttershy replied, causing a curious outlook to form on the man as they stopped in front of what looked like a large tree with multiple objects that should not be in it.

He saw that there was a balcony, but that was all he would take in mentally before the yellow Pegasus opened the door and walked him into what was a clutter of books being organized through means of magic.

"Twilight I need to talk to you" she called out softly to the purple mare, seeing that her mind was completely focused on the books her assistant left on the floor before spending his day with a certain pony.

Marcus' jaw dropped at the sight of the pony, along with his mind being blown at the beauty before him. She had wings and a horn, but tall a perfect height in his eyes with supple breasts that were above grasp size for a man, her rump was small but supple as well, and she had a stomach curve that made look to that she was slightly hourglass.

However the one thing that got him going was she had a purple tank top on and shorts that only barely went down to her thigh

"Surely Fluttershy, what do y-YOU-YOU- WHAT IN EQUESTRIA IS THAT!?" Twilight tried to reply questioningly but was stopped with shock that changed her question to worry as she pointed at the injured human.

Fluttershy did not speak at first when this all happened. All she did was lead him to the nearby couch and lay him down and unfold the extra blanket on the arm furthest from him.

"What are you do-"

"Now, now, you're injured so rest is what you need; now don't you move while I get some soup made and talk to my friend" Fluttershy interrupted in a motherly tone, telling him to remain on the couch that was owned by her stunned friend that was unable to process what was happening or what he was.

Of course, like all mares with quick assumption, she yelled worriedly at her friend.

"Fluttershy get away from that thing, it could be dangerous!"

"He is not dangerous, he is injured and hungry; now be nice because the poor dear was attacked" Fluttershy retorted in the same gentle voice but had a deep glare as her expression while Rainbow Dash sat at the end of the couch with a smirk on her.

Now Twilight was frustrated at her friend for bringing something that is unknown and not even of the same species. However she could not deny that the human was arousing her and making new feelings arise in her heart.

After a moment of calming down, she finally got her questions organized and asked them while the yellow Pegasus was turning on the stove to boil water and chop vegetables.

"Okay well where did it come from?" she asked with a cocked brow.

"His name is Marcus and I don't know where he came from; one minute Rainbow Dash and I were walking from my home and next thing we know he appears in a ball of light with bruises on his neck"

"Bruises on his neck, show me!" Twilight spat angrily, knowing that the human was a victim to whatever that only he knew of.

Marcus was not okay with the purple mare now leaning over him with her hands on his shirt. He was not at all comfortable with the pony examining the purple bruises until his eye caught something that was more exciting to see than her beautiful face change to a cringe of anger.

Her cleavage.

"Wha-these are fingerprint bruises and there are more bruises going down his chest. I am sending a letter to Princess Celestia right now" Twilight angrily barked and turned away to write out a scroll.

Unfortunately when she did, Marcus was staring completely at her supple rump while Rainbow Dash was getting more jealous at the moment with every second passing by. It was not her best day with Marcus unknowingly arousing her, especially when she had not been satisfied since her last break up three years ago. It was only a matter of time with said mare now crawling onto his body with her tongue glazing her lips for a soft kiss wherever she could them on.

"Hey if you like plots so much, then you can touch mine" the blue Pegasus whispered, causing another blush to form as the Princess of Magic sent a scroll out in haste and turned around to see what was about to happen.

Twilight was stunned at Rainbow Dash's assertiveness and could not help but pout in slight jealousy before taking action with magic.

"Rainbow Dash get off of him!" she yelled and levitated the blue Pegasus to the other end of the room.

Once that was done, she took in a moment to breathe from the stress that crashed on her but still worried for the human that was resting in confusion of the while ordeal. His presence was still a mystery and she took no joy in the matter of him being injured with bruises all over his body.

But the worst ones were on his neck, those were the ones that made her blood boil while taking a seat next to him and putting her hand on her cheek, stroking him gently while raspberries were spat by the Element of Loyalty.

Marcus was now very uncomfortable with her touch, but at the same time he loved it for that was the first time any girl ever touched him in a more than friendly way.

"What's your name?" Twilight asked calmly but on the inside was raging with anger that he was bruised all over.

"Marcus" he replied.

"Marcus, that's a nice name; my name is Twilight Sparkle and I am the Princess of Magic, and I promise you Princess Celestia will help you through whatever happened to you. Just relax and collect your thoughts for she will be questioning your presence"

"Uh...okay" Marcus said in return, then rested his eyes with the purple mare smiling warmly at him before she stood up and went to Fluttershy's side to aid in making him something to eat.

During that moment of peace, Marcus had many thoughts racing through his confusion, but only one remained for it was the main focus of his life change.

"Where did you send me god?" he asked himself.

**CHAPTER END**


	2. Beginning of Lust

**Hello everypony, I give you another chapter of the anthro story.**

**Sorry I'm late but doing eight stories takes time and effort, but of course you all know that. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and will let me know in reviews.**

**Also if you have not read chapter four of the Ultricorn story, then please do give it a shot and let me know what you think because I'm working much harder on it so that it makes sense and entertains you more.**

**Until then...enjoy**

Time now passed for the distraught human, his mind in a swirl of questions with the three ponies he met only an hour ago. Nothing made sense to him except for the fact that god had something to do with his second chance in another world, which is not much to go by since his life was a wreck and his emotions were raging through him in the most painful of ways.

His life taken by his drunken father, forever stripped from the life he had on earth with raging hands that were fueled by alcohol. To him that was heartbreaking for he was best friends with the man before the liquor came into place after lapsing from a dire moment of visiting his mother's grave.

With nothing but a full stomach, thanks to Fluttershy, and nowhere to go, he only laid on the couch with a blue Pegasus eyeing him lustfully. She was licking her lips and rubbing a hand over her nether regions, leather shorts still on of course, and finishing her teasing with a wink while Twilight and Fluttershy were just sitting patiently for the princesses to arrive.

However under their mental upkeep there was a sense of lust in them that was directed towards the man. Twilight was feeling it as well and the shorts that barely covered her were hardly enough to keep in hiding of the fluids that dripped. She was extremely interested in Marcus and very tempted to make a move on him; that is if her friends were not in the room as well and feeling the same thing.

"So, do you have a marefriend?" Rainbow Dash asked, breaking the silence around the room with the human giving a look of confusion.

He cocked his brow at the flirtatious Pegasus, not understanding what she meant while watching her approach.

"Marefriend?" he questioned, only to have her sit him up and take a spot on the couch with their arms touching.

Twilight and Fluttershy could already see where this was going, but to actually do something about it was entirely different for they never competed over a mail. Flash Sentry was Twilight's coltfriend before he cheated on her, Big Mac was Fluttershy's until she caught him in the barn with Cherrilee.

Basically their entire lifestyle was going into a crazy twist over one man that was not even their species, but that didn't stop them from being mares that claim a male as their mate.

"What's a marefriend?" Marcus asked, which brought the three mares into high hopes since he knew nothing of what they were speaking of.

"Oh you don't know, well that means you're single cutiepie; well a marefriend is a special somepony that you do many things with, like kissing, holding hands, rutting, and-"

"Oh you mean girlfriend; back where I come from a male calls them their girlfriend, but in your language no I don't have a marefriend" he foolishly replied.

Now Marcus was in trouble with the three ponies eyeing him deviously, knowing they had a better chance of winning his heart with no one around to interrupt at the moment.

Twilight was the first to say something, but to her dismay it was the only thing she got to say before the door opened.

"I call him first since he is in my home, I want him!"

Marcus cocked his brow at her for that, but in doing so only fueled the purple alicorn for he was giving attention at her words. Luckily his chastity was not to be touched for two other ponies walked in with a couple of guards behind them, both being alicorns like Twilight but they were different colored and taller.

One was blue with a very slender curve that made her like an hourglass, she was fairly good sized in her breasts and butt. However he facial feature was what caught his eye while she stared at him with an immediate blush to her face. The other was taller and had D-sized breasts, she was white furred and had a firm rump that was bubble shaped slightly, she wore a long white skirt and a blouse to match.

But so did the other pony, but hers was a navy blue.

Unfortunately for the human, he was still seeing more mares enter; well one more to be exact and her beauty was no less than the two that were sharing a flush of lust on their cheeks. She was a bubblegum pink with her mane and tail not waving like the other two, but it was the colors of blue, purple, and yellow, and she wore tight jeans with a thin sweater that barely fit over her shoulders.

Her wings were pink at the beginning but shaded to purple in the end. She was a sight like the others, with her physical appearance being the same as the blue one, but the blush she had on her cheek went to a deep purple while her wings shot up and a snort left her muzzle.

Twilight did not need a book to understand what her fellow princesses were feeling. She could clearly see that the three were already infatuated with the bruised human that turned from them and adjusted his seating arrangement, forgetting the massive bruising on his torso that now showed to everyone when the blanket slid off.

He grunted from the pain and hugged himself from the agony, which triggered Fluttershy's tender care to come in place with an instant reaction of getting an pain relieving ointment from the purple alicorn's cabinet.

"He's hot" the three alicorns said together, forgetting to speak in their minds while slapping a hand over their mouths.

Marcus heard it clearly and blushed for it, but the pain in him only got worse and forced his male nature to be pushed aside as the yellow Pegasus rushed to him with the green paste dabbed on her fingers. Rainbow Dash only glared at her superiors and snorted threateningly, letting her fellow mares know they were in competition with her over the man's heart.

"Ow, ow, ow!" he yelped at the yellow pony's touch and tried to roll over to stop her, but there was nowhere to run or hide with the shy mare forcing him to remain still with the other hand pressing on his left shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but this will make you feel better. Please bear with it a little longer" Fluttershy whispered caringly and continued to rub his chest with the herbal paste that was warm at the touch but icy in the end with each bruise being numbed by it.

He figured it was Icy Hot but realized that it was not after seeing the color. All he could do now was lay with a slow decrease of pain from each bruise that was touched by her gentle hands.

Hands that were the first to touch him in such a loving way, and that was all he needed to go question what life was really like with the right people in his life, especially with the first right person being a pony that was smiling at him while everyone else in the room was glaring jealously.

Even the princesses that just entered.

"Why are you doing this; nobody cares about me" Marcus stated in a somber tone with nothing but confusion of the mare's intentions.

Said smile became curiosity, then a blank mind with her ears folded as she finished giving him medical treatment. He hung his head low and drowned in the sorrow of his untimely demise, wishing it was all a dream that would end soon.

Unfortunately for him it was not a dream and the tears he needed to shed were now coming out in front of the six ponies that went wide eyed in their own confusion. Why he was crying was their biggest question, why he was so emotional was their mystery when he should be smiling in return and thanking Fluttershy.

Marcus was not a man that cried, in fact it was his first time to cry in his young life and he didn't know what to do with such a feeling going through him. However Fluttershy knew what to do as a means of comfort, but to try it was something that even her shy attitude made difficult to accomplish.

Not Rainbow Dash though, she was curious like normal and a big mouth about it.

"Dude why are you crying?" she asked bluntly, receiving glares from her fellow mares until the truth came out so suddenly.

"Why, why am I crying!?" Marcus spat, startling them while his change of sorrow turned to anger that was fueled by his heartache over the one man that was supposed to care about him, that was supposed to be there for him in dire need no matter what.

But now he found himself alone and aching so much that it was too much to bear.

"Here is why...I'M CRYING BECAUSE MY DRUNK FATHER PUT HIS FUCKING HANDS AROUND MY THROAT AND KILLED ME, HE FUCKING KILLED ME AND GOD DECIDED TO GIVE ME A SECOND CHANCE BY SENDING ME HERE WITH A NEW LIFE, BUT NOW I AM IN THIS WORLD KNOWING THAT I NEVER HAD SOMEONE THAT GAVE TWO SHITS ABOUT ME, I NEVER HAVE SOMEONE THAT CARED ABOUT ME AND NOW I AM ALONE KNOWING THAT MY FATHER CHOSE ALCOHOL OVER ME!"

Fluttershy had nothing to say to those words, she had nothing come to mind to help her take in the emotions that was thrown at her by the upset human. Comfort was her best weapon against such sorrow, but to see so much hurt and anger that surpassed Sombra's made her chest clench and eye begin to water.

Even Rainbow Dash was n the verge of tears with every fiber of her body fighting to disbelieve what she just heard. But to her dismay it was impossible to deny what he said for the rage in his eyes proved enough behind those tears that affected everyone in the room.

The three princesses that just entered were unable to counter his statement, not when they violated his mind secretly, out of safety since they don't know such a species, and found that his words were true through the memory they found.

Twilight could not take the emotional output from the man, she just couldn't and showed that by putting a hand over her mouth before sobbing uncontrollably with her yellow furred friend.

The tallest mare, the white furred alicorn, barely had the will to fight her own tears when his memory touched her magic. She could barely walk towards the man and kneel down and put a hand on his cheek to grab his attention.

Her hand now felt the trickling of his tears, each slowly dampening a finger while her other hand slowly slid through his spiky hair with an intoxicating sensation that aroused her. She could smell him and wished right now that her nose would shut down for the aroma of his male factor made her go insane with lust and a need to claim him before it was too late.

Unfortunately for her there was no time to let her instincts and heart take control. She knew letting her emotions take over was a very bad idea for it would be nothing but the intent of using him at such a delicate moment.

So she held her feelings for him inside and kept calm while gazing into his eyes. Eyes that immediately claimed her heart while the other two princesses approached and keeled down as well.

"What is your name?" the white furred mare asked.

"Mar-Marcus Tirek" he hiccupped, still letting out his every ounce of pain on the white furred mare that was pitying him and wanting him at the same time.

The tall mare could only smile warmly in hopes of it calming him down, maybe even get him to see that infatuation she was having that was actually feelings she could not explain.

They were powerful and dangerous for she wanted the human, she desired him and wanted to make it so he was hers only. Her heart was now set on the man that leaned into her hand for more of the loving, which only fueled her desires with a possessive thought that would be her only goal.

_"What are these feelings, why do I want him; am I finally falling for a male after so long...if so then I must make him mine, I must make him mine, but first...I must befriend him and learn about him"_

"Marcus, I am Princess Celestia and this is my sister, Princess Luna, Co-Ruler of Equestria This is Princess Cadance and she is the ruler of The Crystal Empire; can you tell us where you are from and if there are more of you here?" the Solar Princess greeted warmly, but also questioned in worry for she did not want to risk her subjects being in the presence of possible danger.

To her luck though, Marcus shook his head after wiping away the remainder of his tears,

"No ma'am, I'm the only one that god chose worthy of being in this world. I remember thee saying I am the only one that proved worthy and will give me the one spot in having a second chance" Marcus replied, then looked own to the floor in a broken manner that only made it worse for him.

He was ready to cry again but didn't for the mare cocked a brow at him and cleared her throat. She was going to question him more but found herself beaten to the punch by her younger sister that was having the same emotions she was experiencing.

"You speak as if there is another being of great power but refer them to being of neither gender; tell us cutie...I-I mean Marcus, who is this...god?" Luna asked, but gave away what she thought of the human with him blushing again while lifting his head back up to answer in a respectful manner.

He wanted to exchange glances, and did so politely while answering.

"God is the ultimate being my species believe is the creator of life, we believe he created the heavens and the earth. However we do not know if god is of either gender, but I believe we will find out when we pass on"

_"Pass on...does he mean die; okay there is no way I am letting you die when I want you to be mine. I better find that spell back in the castle and begin working on it, or I could just bond our spirits with him but that will take time for I must earn his trust and feelings" _Luna thought in haste with a tantalizing need that was all too seeable by the human and the others.

She was breathing heavily and snorting from the lust in her body, unable to keep complete control for her body felt like it was on fire. If she could have her way then Marcus would already have been in her arms and naked in bed, but for some reason she could see that his time in Equestria would be a difficult one with learning to trust others, so she remained intact with logic and kept herself at bay.

"Are you single by chance, or are you seeing somepony?" Cadance asked hastily, forcing all eyes on her while the day began with the townsfolk already having a big fiasco over who would get Marcus.

Yes, he was already the talk of the town and right now every mare was wanting him.

"I'm single" Marcus answered, causing a series of emotions to run through the princesses with Cadance being the first to have a thought that was not all innocent.

_"Oh he is so mine, but I better get that lingerie I have not tried at all; hope Twilight won't be mad since the divorce"_

"I assume you no place to stay?" Celestia questioned, but in truth was wanting to ask if he wanted to stay in Canterlot as her personal guest.

However she it was wrong for it involved using his heartache to her advantage, so with much effort she clenched her every muscle and screamed mentally while the listening to the human.

"No I don't, I've never been here before" Marcus answered.

"Oh, well then we must make you feel welcome; Twilight can we leave him here in your care?" Celestia asked, receiving glares from Luna and Cadance for they wanted to take him back to the castle.

Things only got worse from here though for the Princess of Magic nodded her head and grinned evilly at the bruised human while her friends glared angrily with the same jealousy and lust for said human.

"Of course princess, I am more than...happy...to let him stay" Twilight replied.

Celestia continued to smile but screamed even more on the inside with her teeth clenching as Luna and Cadance stomped out of the house, leaving in deep pouts while the Solar Princess turned back to the confused human with her hand still grasping his.

But perhaps too tight for he was trying to break free by jerking away.

"Miss...you're crushing my hand, please let go!" he grunted, which snapped her out of the jealousy and give a real smile while leaning down with a little more edge in her attempts.

She intentionally leaned down to the man and forced his blush to return by showing her cleavage while speaking in very angelic tone.

"I apologize for leaving so shortly, but I must go and do some work. Fret not though for I will be back to see you...handsome"

"What did y-"

"Enjoy your day Marcus, and welcome to Equestria; you and I are going to be...much closer in time" Celestia finished, then turned away with a sway in her rump to emphasize her flirting.

Marcus could only watch as she left and the door was slammed shut by the Princess of Magic, whom then rushed over and put her hands on his shoulders while Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were whispering to one another in debate of who gets their turn fist.

Marcus could only stare up to the mare until she straddled him so erotically and put her forehead against his.

"Well seeing as how I only have one bed, I guess the sleeping arrangement will be us sharing mine. I'll fetch my other friends so they can see you, but just to let you know...I sleep naked" Twilight pointed out but whispered the last part into his ear, forcing a sensation into his pants as the tension became intense between him and her.

With nothing but a hot blush and arousal, Marcus could only say one thing aloud as the princess got off of him and winked before walking upstairs to put different clothes on to start the day.

She walked slowly and shook her rump gracefully as her tail swayed in lust and the human's words echoed in her mind.

"Great, I'm a virgin in a world full of lustful ponies...I am so fucked"

**CHAPTER END**


	3. Quick Healing

**Hello everypony, I give you another chapter of Into a New World**

**Not much to say except that I am tired and needing to go to bed with my future wife. I hope you enjoy this chapter and will let me know in review or by adding it to your follow and/or favorite.**

**Until tomorrow, but for right now I am going to snuggle up to my fiancé.**

**Enjoy this chapter**

"So...what would you like to do?" Rainbow Dash asked in a flirtatious tone, attempting to woo the human that was in Twilight's bathroom, checking his shirtless chest and neck of all the bruises his drunk father inflicted.

His touch being so sensitive that even the smallest poke sent surges in the specific spot of purple, but to his luck it did not last long thanks to the ointment Fluttershy made to soothe his pain.

It had been two hours since Fluttershy left Twilight's home to retrieve the ponies he had yet to meet. She felt it was necessary to inform her friends of Marcus while the other princesses went back to Canterlot to make a few 'adjustments' to their schedule. Celestia was even interested in him, but in a way that was far more than friendly and possibly dangerous if he made her upset.

Marcus didn't know what to do at this point, with no money or a job he could only summarize that the logical thing to do was leave so he was not a burden on the ones that found him.

Even if they were doing their best to grab his attention.

"Take it all off" the Element of Loyalty requested, sultry in her tone and lust in her ruby eyes as he tossed the ruined shirt into the trash and turned around with a blank expression.

She expected him to reply or oblige, but strangely there was no answer from the man that was emotionally broken and mentally hurt from the man that was his father. Rainbow Dash only watched him leave quietly and go back downstairs, assuming the couch was his destination when in truth it was the door that Twilight expected to be broken down by her other friends.

Marcus walked without a word to say, assuming his life was at an end even when the angel he met informed of god giving him a second chance in a world that no one will ever get to see. He was the only one worthy of such a chance, but deep in his broken heart was the assumption that there was no reason to live, especially when there was no one that cared about him.

But oh how wrong he was when that doorknob was in his hand, slowly turning but signaling the Princess of Magic that was thinking hard on how to get him in bed in the next couple of hours.

She looked up to the shirtless human, ears folded and worry setting in her now dilated eyes as he opened the door.

"Where are you going?" the alicorn asked, but was left with only silence and a quick glance from the corner of his eye.

Twilight saw it, an almost invisible sorrow that fell down his cheek. It was a tear that escaped from his struggle to remain in control and found itself trickling to the bottom of his chin.

Rainbow Dash feared him leaving and took her chance of stopping what was about to happen, but her timing was late on the account of her purple friend already using magic to pull Marcus back and slam her door shut.

Marcus yelled for only a moment, but kicked the air repeated in desire of his feet to touch the ground. However they did not for the purple aura encased his body, levitating him in place before the Element of Magic focused enough to move him in front of her.

"Hey, what the hell!?" he spat in the midst of his confusion, knowing not of the magic around him as his feet returned to the floor and a pair of hands firmly grasped his shoulders.

He stopped looking around himself and stared at the purple alicorn, eyes of aggravation locking onto his while Rainbow Dash flew to the door and stopped in front of it as a means of barricading.

"Where were you going?" Twilight asked, suspicious and worried of the man that tried to break free from her hands.

Unfortunately for him, there was no escape from her grasp. She was strong and had magic on her side as a means of restraining him while the blue Pegasus stood in front of his only means to escape.

Marcus tried but failed, so he stared somberly at the floor as she shook him lightly.

"I said...where were you going?" she asked again, but more threatening this time with a more firm tone and her horn glowing out of intimidation.

Marcus did not have the desire to speak to the alicorn, but what was the point of answering when it would only lead to them keeping inside and locked up until he was mentally sane again and not wanting to go outside for the chance of finding a way to take what god gave back.

His life.

"Marcus..talk to me" Twilight begged calmly, trying to help him open up as her hand slid off his shoulder and moved up to his chin.

She lifted his head and saw the pain take its toll on the man. Said frown became a lip quiver, then came more tears that flooded his reddened eyes that were beginning to puff up from the stress his emotions were on.

Rainbow Dash was no genius, but she could see from the clenching in Marcus' fists that he upset and hurting.

"What did I do to deserve this, what did I do?" he asked himself, but mistakenly asked aloud with the alicorn now realizing is silence.

Twilight could see it in his eyes; the anger, the denial, the wrongful guilt, the feeling of being unloved, but worst of all the feeling that he was unwanted in society.

"My own father killed me, my own...fa-father; nobody...ga-gave a damn about m-me" he hiccupped uncontrollably.

Twilight could not stand seeing him like this, she could not stand seeing the human cry and hiccup without a shoulder to fall in and let himself go. So she did what was right in her heart, she pulled him close and tightly wrapped her arms around his back but stopped her hands on his head.

Marcus was a little taken back of her reaction, but the moment her warmth touched him was the trigger to a gateway of emotional torment that was locked inside him. His tears now fell on the purple mare, drenching her tank top as she fell to the floor with him now hugging in return.

His cries echoed to Rainbow Dash, sending her to a state of pity while her friend remained on her knees with his head in her lap. She saw this and felt jealous of having Marcus not cry to her, but remembered that his life took the worst turn with his own father taking his life. In the end she did not complain or try anything to grab his attention; no, out of the kindness in her hardened heart, she got on her knees as well and leaned over with her arms now around the human.

Marcus was now blanketed in arms and comforted by the two mares that refused to let him go, both holding him so tightly that it was beyond friendly. But Marcus did not care or notice what they were doing, all he knew was that there was nowhere to turn to and no one to look to for the help that he unknowingly needed in his time of need.

"It's okay, let it out" Twilight crooned lovingly to his ear, brushing it with the heat of her breath during her trail of temptation to his skin that looked absolutely irresistible to taste between her lips.

She wanted to touch him more than with just a hug, possibly without clothes, but taking advantage of the situation was not something she would do to Marcus when all he could was cry into her lap.

Her loins screamed for him, but her heart screamed more and her mind locked her in place of what really needed to be done while her friends were on their way to meet him.

Minutes went on with Marcus crying until he had nothing left to give, which was not much since he already cried in front of Celestia. But with a little comfort from the two, hands rubbing on his head, he got himself under control and dried what was left of the tears on his face.

"Feel better dude?" Rainbow Dash asked, patting him on the back still as the sound of four familiar mares were heard outside.

"No, not really" Marcus replied.

Twilight was next to ask if he was alright, but her remaining friends stopped that when the door was opened and a pink mare moved at incredible speed. Without warning or any sign of her intentions, Twilight and Rainbow Dash were pushed away by the pink blur that tackled Marcus, causing him to lose the air in his breath before his back even touched the floor.

Bruised already and suffering enough from it, he yelped through his gasp and cling his torso while the mare leaned over him. She stood on all fours with a curious look while he tried to open his eyes and see her. But to his unfortunate circumstance the pain was too much on his body, which resulted in him doing what Fluttershy expected since his arrival.

Luckily she was ready with the med kit she retrieved while fetching her other friends that were very interested in the newcomer.

"Marcus!" Fluttershy, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash screamed, panicking over his reaction of coughing up blood at least three times.

However there was no chance for Fluttershy to mend what was internal, especially when mouthfuls were of blood were being forced out of him by the reaction of his body being unable to digest it.

"What in tarnation!?" Marcus heard but did not pay attention to the one that yelled such a thing.

Instead he paid attention to the one that sat him up after she realized her tackle only made things worse on him. Now she was over Marcus, but turned him over and forced his knees under him so that the process of blood upchuck would finish.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it!" she yelled, trying to help by keeping him on his knees and arms while the other two rushed over and kneeled down.

"Good...tackle!" he coughed, only to have more blood seep through his teeth as Twilight stared at her yellow friend that was in full care mode.

She waited for an answer, but that lasted not long for the Element of Kindness looked up to her worriedly, crying already in the feeling of her skills being useless at the moment.

"Twilight he must have bruised organs and Pinkie just strained them. He needs a doctor right now!" she yelled, causing a ripple of events to happen with the purple alicorn reacting in haste.

Forcing a glow on her horn, the purple mare kneeled down to the human and stood him up. His arm now over her shoulder as the glow became brighter, engulfing them for seconds before it disappeared to reveal that the library was not the room they were in anymore.

Marcus looked up and saw that the room had changed, being a pure white room with mares being in nurse outfits that are definitely too tight for their own good. However there was a keen aspect about the room that was full of mares, there was not a single male doctor, they were all female and now they were staring at him.

"Princess Twilight, what is-"

"No time to explain, I need a doctor now!" the purple alicorn yelled, then rushed the human to a vacant and gently placed him on it as he was swarmed by nurses that were more interested in him than his health.

Fortunately though there was a sense of stern in the young princess and she immediately used it against the mares as another mouthful of blood was forced out of him, blotched on the clean bed sheets now and only getting worse with his chest tightening uncontrollably.

"Stop gawking at him and help him! Besides, he's off limits, but he won't stop coughing up blood!" she furiously howled, almost using her Royal Canterlot Voice she discovered a few days ago.

The nurses stammered quietly, whispering to one another for a few moments, but that changed quickly with the first doctor, a unicorn, making herself present with all she needed to help the human. Her first action being a stethoscope on his chest, hearing his heart race at a speed that was faster than their own, but at the same time she was running a hand over his leg to feel what muscle she had.

Only problem with that was she did out of her own free will, and Twilight clearly saw it glide up to where his crotch was.

Moments went by for the mare, her disappearing act being a mystery to her friends that somehow found her. Well it was not that hard to deduce where she took Marcus since Ponyville has only one hospital, and now it was occupied with six worried mares that were praying for his health.

Especially the one that talked him for she was in tears of her hyperactive actions putting him in such a situation.

"Well!?" Twilight asked, only to have the doctors next action be putting her horn close to his chest.

She remained still and focused a sensitive magic on his body, allowing herself to see what damage has been done to him or if there was any major problems that required immediate attention.

It was her method of X-Ray for she believed it was faster, but to her luck there was nothing to trifle with that needed her attention. In fact the majority of his bleeding was a rather amusing worry that made her smile, only because she saw the looks on Mane Six.

"There is no need to worry, the bleeding is just excess from internal bruising. All I need to do is give him medicine to help control it and he will be able to resume his life" the doctor replied, acting somewhat sarcastic with the six mares as she devised a plan to give her self an...overnight stay.

She looked calm on the outside, but inside her mind was a spider forming a web to ensnare the human that was being touched by nurses. Each one rubbing his head or cheek, crooning their pity for him with tones of sultriness.

Marcus was trapped and uncomfortable with the mares, each showing their cleavage or under garments by going to the next table and bending over, acting as though they were retrieving what needed to taken care of.

This caused him to blush and adjust his pants while Twilight and the others clenched their teeth in hate of the fact that they had competition with them. But to their luck there was some fuel in their anger to push through the nurses and surround him protectively, arms up and fists tightened.

"Back off! We saw him first!" Rainbow Dash barked, causing the room to go silent with an awkwardness of the Mane Six glaring at their competition that was backing away in fear of angering Twilight.

In the end of their staredown the nurses stepped back and returned to their duties, but thought quietly of their own plans to obtain the human and make him solely loyal to whichever was first.

Once things calmed, Twilight and her friend returned to the man waiting for his medicine, eyes fixed on all six of them for he knew there was no safe place wherever he went. He knew this and it only made him more afraid of the thought that his next destination would be the home he was abruptly removed from with magic.

Unfortunately though, said human was having himself surveyed by the three new mares that entered. One being an orange mare with a tied tank top and jeans that were cut into shorts, the other a white furred unicorn with a dress on and a hat to match, and last being the pink mare that tackled him.

However she was the worst of them all with her garments being tight shorts and a fitted T-shirt that with no bra under it. He could see, as clear as day, that her nipples were hard, which meant she was aroused by Marcus because the only male in the room was him.

"So what is it exactly?" the white furred unicorn asked as she examined him from head to toe, insulting Marcus for she called him an 'it'.

That did not settle with the human and he showed it by swatting her hand when she touched his chest and turned over to avoid the judgmental eyes.

"How dare you, you ruffian!?" she yelled, feeling the same humiliation that touched Marcus.

"I dare because you called me an 'it', I am a person, not...an...it" Marcus clarified, informing the ponies why his disposition to their fashion friend was so very rude.

He remained turned from them, but felt a slow creep in front of him as the nurse returned with his medication and water to wash it down. His eyes were fixated on the wall in front of him, but that changed because of the unicorn stepping in his line of sight and leaning down.

Her glare now locked onto his, tension rising while she put her hands to her hips and scolded.

"But that gives you no right swatting my hand, you brute; what would your family think of you?" she pointed out angrily, forgetting that he was not of their world and definitely not of any family that wanted him around.

Cold and angry, Marcus turned over and snatched the pill from the nurse so he could get away from the mare that felt victorious in her words. However that victory was taken as quick as it was felt by the Princess of Magic with words of harsh reality while Marcus stood up and pushed from the crowd of mares.

Twilight now glared at her friend and spoke in a firm tone.

"Rarity, what you said was wrong on so many level! In case you didn't know, his name is Marcus and he's here because his father killed him! But somehow he was brought to Equestria by an unknown force that has not been heard of!"

"What?" Rairty questioned, only to have her emotions rise in guilt as she looked to the man that was already out the door.

Unfortunately for her, it was Rainbow Dash's turn.

"Yeah Rarity, those bruises all over him are from his dad, so to bring up family just made things worse when we're supposed to make him feel welcome. Besides it WAS rude to call him an 'it', you made him sound like an animal when he has feelings that are hurting from having his own dad betray him!"

"I-I-I didn't know, I...I...SIR...WAIT!"

In the end, Rarity was too guilt ridden to stay in front of her friends. She stared at the human one more time before taking off to catch him and do what was necessary before she lost his interest. Her interests for the man were already deep infatuation, but to have jumped on his case in assumption and bring up family made her the complete bad guy at this moment.

Her upper class attitude now replaced with desperation to fix what she broke, which was his feelings at the moment, but such a task was easier said than done since Marcus was in no mood of speaking to her now.

"Sir...please" she beckoned Marcus, stopping him from reaching the doors to his freedom by grabbing his arm.

Marcus stopped dead in his tracks, but refused to face the mare that was biting her lower lip in fear of what his reaction would be after she apologized. She knew the only way to apologize was with words and her using her talent to mend things.

Fabric wise that is.

"Leave me alone" he quietly demanded, trying to shake her grasp that was tight on his right forearm.

"Sir I apologize for what I said, I overstepped my boundaries and did not take into consideration that you are not from here and very alone right now. Please do accept my apology and let us start over" Rarity stated, then released his arm and took a step back to give him space while her friends finally caught up.

Marcus was not in the mood to make friends or become acquainted with others, but right now he had no choice when his life so far consisted of having nowhere to go and no money on him to use.

He had no choice but to turn around and look at the unicorn that was smiling and holding a hand out. His gaze averted from her to her hand, then back and repeated as the process in his mind reminded him of how much help he needed at the moment.

In the end, he accepted with a gentle handshake.

"It's no big deal, my father was a piece of shit; anyway, I'm Marcus Tirek" he greeted, which made the unicorn's day for she knew now that her chance with him was still there.

"Pleasure , I am Rarity and I am Ponyville's Fashionista. Tell me, are you single and do you have a place to stay?" Rarity asked, bringing herself into a world of tension with her friends now glaring at her while the human released her hand and did what she hoped would be a sign of his infatuation to her.

He blushed, but also scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh...yes I'm single...and I have no place to stay at th-"

"Oh dear, and all you have is those pants to wear; fret not handsome for I shall make you a new outfit and give you my extra bedroom at home" Rarity quickly interrupted, hearing what she wanted to hear as her friends began to fume with jealousy over the matter.

Unfortunately for Marcus there was no escape from the unicorn, especially when she took her chance by grabbing his hand before she went into a run towards her home. However there was still one problem that plagued her, and knowing him there would be trouble between the two if he found out that her heart was captured by another.

Sure they dated, but him cheating with another mare ruined what feelings she had for him. Now the only feelings that were in her heart for the grown dragon was friendship and a way of seeing him as a little brother.

"Where are we going?" Marcus asked, curious as to where his next destination was while being chased by the other five mares that were yelling for Rarity to stop hogging him.

To their dismay though, she did not hear a word her friends said.

"To my house, darling, so that I can claim you I-I-I mean help you" she stammered at the end, only to have Marcus sigh in annoyance and say aloud...

"I hope they don't know I'm a virgin"

"What!?" Rarity yelled and stopped dead in her tracks, forcing him to bump into her while the others stopped behind him with the same shock on their faces.

Marcus was in deep shit now and he knew it on the account of his admittance being heard by those six mares that stared lustfully through their shock. His first action being to get away before it got worse, but Rarity quickly wrapped her arms around him and took off as fast as she could, leaving a trail of dust for her friends to cough in.

"HE'S MINE!" she possessively screamed, which only motivated Twilight and the others.

"NO, HE'S MINE!" they yelled, then took off through the town in pursuit of her while Marcus said one last thing.

Few words that echoed through the town.

"RAPE, RAPE, I'M ABOUT TO BE RAPED! TRANQUILIZE THIS BITCH! DROP HER LIKE A BAD HABIT BEFORE I GET FUCKED!"

**CHAPTER END**


	4. Emotional Trigger

**Hello everypony, I give you another anthro chapter with more emotional turmoil from the human.**

**Yes I know, must be annoying, but imagine if you were in his shoes with the repeating of someone you loved being the one that ended your life, and now you're in a world with lustful mares that won't give you a moment to cope with that heartache.**

**Don't worry though, the emotional turmoil will end soon.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and will let me know in a review or by adding this story to your list of favorites or follows.**

**Enjoy.**

Worry, fear, angst; these were the feelings going through Marcus as he hid away from the mane six to save his chastity. His escape being of pure lick when Rainbow Dash made a nose dive to Rarity and knocked her down, giving him the chance to make haste in getting away from the sexy mares.

He panted while sweat beaded his brow, his only hiding place being that there was a single alleyway in the town. His breathing was a little too fast for his taste, but hearing the voice of Twilight Sparkle call out for him made that pace of breath become slow and quiet instantly.

"Marcus we are sorry; please come out, we promise to keep ourselves in control" the purple alicorn called out, but he did not believe the pony after the entire fiasco of his presence made him afraid to be around anyone at the moment.

Knowing it was not safe, he kept quiet and remained hidden behind the trash cans as she and her friends walked by without a clue to his whereabouts. However there was one important factor of the mares that he should have taken into his mind while they walked past the alleyway, but he was too distraught to realize it.

There were six mares, but on five walked by.

"They're gone" he whispered to himself, then smiled while his hand went over his chest as a touch of relief from the racing speed of his heartbeat.

Feeling safe now, he backwards and laid on the cool ground with the darkness being his only means of hiding his presence from the world that is around him. He felt better knowing that the mares were not searching the alleyway, but that did not mean he was alone at the moment.

Deep within the darkness there was one mare with a lustful grin on her, eyes sparkling with the love she already had for him as her finger twitched as a signal that she found him.

Marcus was unaware of the pink mare crawling up to him, trying to be seductive with her rump sticking up she crawled over him with the sure sign of his mind not picking up her presence.

How Marcus did not know she was above him was the simple fact that her shadow did not give away, but that was only because he laid in the darkness as she used her special skill in being sneaky.

"All I have to do is wait until tonight and I'll be home free" he said to himself, causing the pink mare to go frantic inside her own mind as he pondered his escape route to someplace that would let him be at peace without so many mares being all over him.

Then again he did not really want to leave, just have some space to himself to grasp the hard reality of being in another world.

"Why are you hiding?" Pinkie Pie asked, breaking the man's joy of hiding with her voice as she surprised him with pressing her body against his.

Marcus did not have any chance of getting away this time, not when good-sized breasts pressed against his chest and her nose touched his. With nothing but a growing arousal at her beauty, he gulped and went wide eyed as she smiled at him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry for tackling you, I was just so excited to meet you, I'm Pinkie Pie by the way and you are just too cute to pass by" she crooned, sending shivers down the man's spine with the heat of her breath.

Marcus had no way out of this predicament, but he still tried by squirming out from under as the bulge in his pants increased. He was almost out from under her until his erection stopped on something very private about the mare, and his wrists being pressed into her furry hands.

"Hey, let me go!" he yelled foolishly for the mares that were already searching for him were still close by.

They heard his yell and reacted with worry before using their sensitive hearing to track the sound of him struggling while the Element of Kindness was rubbing against the bulge in his pants with her sensitive area.

Basically she was grinding him, and she was enjoying it.

"Oh that feels good; please tell me to take your pants off" she moaned, which caused the man to be still and blush a cherry red color as the others ran towards the alleyway he was in.

Rainbow Dash was the first notice Pinkie Pie holding him down, but that was only after Marcus kicked the trash cans over from the spasm she caused when touching his arousal.

"Hey!" the blue Pegasus screamed, forcing the mare and human to stop moving and stare at her as the others approached with the same growing shock when they caught their friend red handed.

Afraid of the trouble it would cause, Pinkie Pie jumped off the human, giving him the chance to run, and smiled nervously while waving a hand at them. What she didn't know was that her actions made the mares even more determined in winning the human that was already on his feet and sprinting from them.

"Hi girls" she chuckled, only to hear herself talk for the five mares paid complete attention to the man that slid under Fluttershy for she was the one that would not dare in trying to stop him.

She was wearing a long skirt at the time, but the gentleman in Marcus made him cover his eyes for that one second his body went under her. However it was loss of such a good sight for the Element of Kindness had the strongest feelings for him and she would have let him see what was glistening with lust.

Best part about what he missed was that she wore no pantie for him.

"Laters!" he yelled, then darted around a corner and made his way to the meadows in hope of finding someplace to hide outside of town.

The element wielders were confused and stunned of his skill in escaping them; well only five of them were, but Applejack was quick to react with getting hot on the man's tail before he was lost again.

Feeling there was enough distance between him and the mares, Marcus slowed himself down a little and laughed while the thought of losing them passed through. His sense of accomplishment began its course through his body as the sweat on his brow dripped, but what he didn't know is that the farm mare was catching up while her friends finally exited the town in hot pursuit as well.

"Come here!" Applejack yelled, snapping him from the arrogance in his mind.

Marcus turned his head and screamed in fear of the mare that was right behind him, but this forced him to run at full speed again with clouds of dust being kicked up by his feet while reached out to grab his hand.

"I got ya now!" she yelled with only inches between her hand and his wrists.

"No you don't!" Marcus yelled back, and by surprise doubled his speed with the earth pony now staring in complete shock of how he just eluded her grasp.

In seconds he was twenty yards from the pony, and only getting further as she stared in awe of his speed, but with a quick shake of her head and another wave of lust she did the same.

"Ya'll ain't getting away that easily" she said to herself, then picked up her speed with more usage of the muscles she earned from her hard work as a farmer.

Marcus looked back again and saw Applejack catch up once more, which made him panic as he leapt over a tree that was knocked down for whatever reason. Eventually he made his way through a forest of apples that were ripe and ready to pick, but he was so frantic in getting away that he failed to see three teenager launching themselves from a cannon as they yelled...

"Cutie Mark Crusaders...Circus Stunt Ponies"

"Ah have ya now"

"Okay, fuck this...LEGS DON'T FAIL ME NOW!" he yelled at himself and pushed the himself past the lactic acid that was building.

He was now running at speeds that were not humanely possible, but so was Applejack and neither of them cared about how they were defying such physical limitations. All that went through their minds, as they screamed and left giant clouds of smoke was that one wanted him and the other wanted to have some space to think.

"Whoa, look at that!" Rainbow Dash screamed, then pointed at the two trails of dust that was made by Marcus and Applejack as they ran through Sweet Apple Acres at the speed of wind.

Uncertain of what to do, the five mares stopped and watched their friend chase the man down that was tearing through her farm like a beast destroying a village. He was running over and under things while the Elements of Honesty was howling her battle cry for the taste of his lips, but also for the feeling him inside her.

"Ah said come here!" she yelled as he stopped dead in his tracks with a large red barn blocking his path.

Marcus searched in haste for a quick route that would aid him in his escape, but to his unfortunate event there was now way out of his predicament as the earth pony came at him at full charge with her eyes locked on him.

Scared out of his wits, he turned around and backed up until his back touched the barn. He waited for the mare to tackle him with his eyes closed and the lump in his throat finally leaving him as she got closer.

"It was nice knowing me" he said to himself, only to have those words be the wrong kind to say as the mare came to a grinding halt in front of him.

His fate on pause, the man opened his eyes a little and saw that Applejack was standing in front of him with her hands on her knees and pants of air coming out of her. She was beyond dirty and surprisingly smoking from the heat of her run as the clouds of dust blocked the eyes of her friends.

Curious, but still scared, Marcus leaned to the mare and put his hand on her back as she caught her breath and pointed at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"You...you...are...are very fast...ah'm...impressed" Applejack complimented.

Marcus could not help but smile at her as those words echoed in his mind. Never in his life was he called fast, but technically he was never complimented for anything so this was quite a moment for him while the orange mare returned to standing up straight with her breath finally normal again.

Once she was standing tall, staring up to the man with a slight glare in her eyes, she began to scold him while the chance to do what was wanted went through her mind.

"What in the hay is wrong with ya'll, running from mares that want ya; yer a weird stallion that has been running since Rarity wanted to take yer virginity, and because of it ah had ta get dirty in chasing ya down"

"Uh...sorry" Marcus squeaked, only to have his apology mean nothing while the mare smiled deviously at him as he hand made it's way to his wrist.

He was not sure why she was smiling, but something in his gut told him that he was about to find out when she jerked him to her. Now they were touching as the others made their way through the dust clouding, chest against chest, her hands now going around his backside, and his lips being licked by her tongue, causing him to blush.

"Yer darn right yer sorry, but say'n it ain't gonna cut it. Yer gonna repay me fer chasing yer handsome self through mah farm and get'n dirty" she stated, causing him to gulp as her fingers clenched his butt cheeks.

"How...e-exactly?" he asked, only to have the next surprise in his life come.

A kiss from the orange mare, but not any normal kiss that stallions received when they dated the orange mare. This kiss was far better than the others, and it drew him in to pushing back against the pony's mouth as her tongue slithered into his mouth.

Applejack felt victorious in getting the first kiss on him, she felt like the dominate female amongst her friends and the princesses that have already set their eyes on him. But there was still much to do in earning the love of the human that has been wronged his entire life, there was still the lack of trust for anyone that was around him.

Then again he trusted no one, not even Fluttershy, but the reason for him not wanting to believe in another person being his friend or ally is that his own father murdered him.

And there it was, the reminder of his father killing him, the hands that were supposed to protect him being around his throat for seconds as he tried gasp for air that night. He remembered it all, the pain, the betrayal, the thoughts of being a nobody as Applejack pulled away from his mouth with a satisfied look on her.

She licked the saliva, but kept her eyes on the man that was having a forced flashback of his fathers last sentence before the Light of Gabriel took him

_"I should have killed you years ago, I am so sick of having you as a son"_

Moments went by with the man having a moment of heartache, his reaction being not the one Applejack expected as her friends made it through the dusting in time to see that he was on the verge of tears again.

Twilight may be a genius, but it didn't take a genius to see that Applejack just did the most wrong of things to the man that was now glaring at her with more tears to release.

She knew of his predicament, thanks to Twilight informing them when they were chasing him, and used it to capture his emotions. Knowing the obvious, the purple alicorn rushed over and stepped between the two before things got out of hand with his emotions raging through his body.

Defensive for both, her arms hung straight out with one for the other as an imply to stop before they started something that would leave bad blood.

"Twilight, what are ya-"

"You bitches!" Marcus screamed, capturing their complete attention with the word they had know idea of what it meant.

Worried of the human looking so angry, Rarity tried to approach but was stopped at the glare that locked onto her from the corner of his eyes as the Element of Magic spoke up in knowing that his anger was for their inconsideration.

"Marcus, we know we've-"

"Shut up, just shut up right now! How dare you try to use my emotions when I'm already upset from the shit that has happened to me in the last twenty-four hours! How dare YOU for using my pain to get a kiss on me!" he yelled, shocking the five mares that stared at their orange friend.

Applejack was ashamed herself now, head hanging low and her right hand rubbing her left arm as the scolding continued with said human finally having enough of their lack in being humane about his situation.

"I just arrived in this damn world, my father probably burying my body right now so he can get away with killing me, and all you care about is getting in my pants when I have so much shit going through my mind"

"Marcus...we-"

"Shut up, it is my turn to talk! Don't you care what I think about this; maybe if you stopped thinking about fucking me and really looked, then you would see I am hurting, that I am upset and heartbroken to know that my own father killed me...that he...never...ca-cared...about me!"

The Mane Six had nothing to counter to this words, nothing to excuse themselves for not taking into consideration that Marcus was mentally broken and emotionally crushed by the man that was supposed be his father. In those few seconds of guilt, the Mane Six felt guilt wash over them as they watched their newest male fall to his knees and begin punching the grounding with no recognition that he was only hurting himself.

Punch after punch, cry after cry, tear after tear, he showed in front of the guilty mares while blood dripped from his right hand from the jagged rock he accidently hit in the process.

Twilight could not take seeing him like this, but neither could her friends, so she did was best for the human to help him be himself once more and be a welcomed member of their home.

She wrote out a letter to Celestia, informing her teacher of the situation they made worse; also to give ideas of what could be done to make him happy.

_Dear Princess Celestia_

_I am sorry to say this, but I cannot take the responsibility of Marcus being in my home, I cannot do it alone for he is suffering severe trauma from being murdered by his father, and my friends and I have made it worse with our selfish need to make him our mate since Equestria has a low male rate. Please forgive us for being so selfish, but right now I ask that you would help us make him feel welcome and loved._

_I know you have expectations of me, but this is a matter that I cannot tackle alone or with my friend for we are too caught up in making him ours. The situation became worse when we chased him through Ponyville in attempt to take his virginity, for we know of the spell you made that bonds a male and female if one of them still has their innocence, and so far Applejack has triggered his emotional trauma by kissing him._

_Please reply soon for I do not know how much longer Marcus can take before it is all too much to handle. So far he has yelled at us, punched the ground to where his hands bleed, and now is sitting on the ground in complete silence with what appears to be a state of mental isolation._

_Please princess, I need your help._

_Your Faithful Student/ Princess Twilight Sparkle._

"What did you send?" Fluttershy asked, only to have her friends eyes fix on her with such regret as the man on the ground was hugged by the them.

Their arms all wrapped around him, his head touched by the eskimo kisses of their noses, their warmth being his warmth as the Princess of Magic waited for a response from the alicorn she looks up to so much.

Luckily the wait was not long at all for her letter was responded in less than two minutes with Celestia's own message now floating in front of her. Obviously she opened it, but her friends grew curious for she never read them silently unless it was a bad thing.

In this case...it was very bad.

"Twilight?" Pinkie Pie questioned.

_Dear Twilight_

_I cannot tell you how disappointed I am in you six ponies trying to do such things when this is his first day in Equestria. I can understand how you feel for Cadance, Luna, and I feel the same way for Marcus Tirek, but we know that he needs time and space to cope with the hard truth of being given a second chance to live happily._

_For him to be in our world is a great honor that gives us all a chance to have love in our lives, but Luna, Cadance, and I are stepping back for we know he needs to grasp with the reality before him. I hoped you six would give him friendship before trying to make him your mate, after all it is stated in Equestria Law that a male can have a herd up to ten wives, but it seems I allowed to much for you and your friends to handle._

_Which is why we will help, but we will counsel him through his hardships first and let him take the path he chooses in love for another mare. I am not saying stop trying to earn his love, I am simply stating that you are to not stop him from seeing his decisions._

_I have sent a chariot for you and the others, and it will be waiting for you at the fountain. Be sure to bring Marcus with you, but should anypony try to seduce him...I will use any means necessary to punish them for trying to tempt an emotionally broken man that needs love and comfort._

_Be at the fountain in twenty minutes or my guards will come looking for you and your friends._

_Your Teacher/ Celestia._

_P.S. I am not angry or upset with you Twilight, but I am disappointed in you and your friends._

Twilight rolled up the scroll and looked at her friends with eyes of shame for her actions. She did not feel the need to make Marcus her mate after what the letter said, but her friends were still in angst over what was written for they were afraid of having him taken away.

"Well?" Rainbow Dash asked, only to have her fears be partially true when the purple alicorn answered.

"Come on girls, we're taking Marcus to Canterlot"


	5. Competition

**Hello everypony, and welcome to another anthro chapter.**

**Not much to say except I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

The wait was not long for Marcus as he landed on solid ground with the mane six at his sides, but for the princesses waiting at the stone steps it was an eternity that drove them insane on the inside before seeing him take his first step off the chariot with unwelcoming eyes that were narrowed to him.

His first step on royal ground being an unpleasant one with guards surrounding him as the Mane Six followed. Each of them holding a spear or sword in their grasp as he stood there without reacting to their aggressiveness.

"Halt, who are you!?" the tallest one asked, only to have the be the soulless eyes of the human that was emotionally retreated from the world around him.

It did not take Celestia long to see that he was in a very fragile state with his isolation being the only thing that helped him put up mental walls against the harsh welcome of her guards that were acting out without being ordered.

Which meant they were threatening an innocent man.

"I said 'who are you'! Now answer me!" the same guard yelled and lifted her spear to the human's throat, tipping his chin with a small poke from the point before Celestia and Luna stepped in to stop the cruelty.

But as they did there was a very frightening realization to the guards while watching the man push the spear. A very terrifying conclusion about said human came after he spoke and pushed the weapon from the part of his neck that was bleeding now to his chest.

"Go ahead and kill me. I don't have anything to live for now" Marcus replied, shocking everyone that was around him before he turned away to hide the tears that were almost invisible to the naked eye.

"Well, I'm waiting. Just do it while I'm not watching!" he barked.

The guards gasped at the man before them, unsure of what to do against a man that is fearless of them, fearless of dying at the hands of them before having a word with the princesses.

In other words they were scared of the human for he was the first to show no fear at them.

"He's not afraid of us" one of them whispered before the real terror happened with both sister's stepping in with their arms around him.

Celestia holding one side while her little sister held the other with a deep instinct of protecting the human that is rare to their world. What's more rare about Marcus is that he is a male that is single and fertile for claiming by whoever wishes to have his love.

In this case everyone wanted him so that they had love, even the guards that held weapons up to him just now.

"Lower your weapons or be removed from your positions permanently. Marcus is our personal guest, so treat him with the same respect you treat my sister and I with" Celestia ordered, snapping her guards from their sense of aggression and back into just standing in place with a quick salute.

"Yes ma'am" they answered, knowing that it would mean the end of their jobs as Canterlot guards if they stepped out of line with the man in the arms of their superiors.

With that said and done, Celestia allowed herself to breathe out the frustration over her guards before the real problem occurred. It took her seconds to realize that she was touching the man in a more than friendly way as he stood there with his eyes fixated on the floor. Her arms being around his left arm while Luna's was around his right arm, not to mention their chests touching him in a way that is normal to human girls but intoxicating to them.

Celestia could smell his scent, his smell that consisted of strawberry shampoo and a lightly sprayed cologne that she found to be her savior. It was masking the one scent that nearly scent her overboard the first time she saw him, it was masking his extremely high level of pheromones.

_"Oh my god, he smells so good. I want him, I want to make him my mate, I want to be his forever!" _she screamed in her mind, knowing that the human was the man she wanted to have for all eternity as her mate.

Unfortunately though there was still much work to be done about his presence in Equestria before getting a chance at winning his heart. The first being that he needed a proper place to stay without the Mane Six being all over him while he adjusted to his new life in their world. The next thing being the mental healing from his forced trauma in the last twenty-four hours.

Celestia knew this was going to be a long process, but then again it was very obvious since the man in front of was emotionally broken and mentally fragile from everything that has happened to him.

"We meet again cutie" Luna chuckled, then tried to nuzzle the human's cheek.

She would have been able to express herself if it weren't for his sociality being completely dead. Marcus was so silent and isolated from the even the princesses that he jerked his arms from them and kept his head hanging to hide the depression in his eyes.

Celestia and Luna took that as an insult at first, but upon seeing the first tear fall off his nose told them enough about why he pulled away from them. Cadance though was the first to see his emotions leave in a tear drop, which brought her to grabbing his hand now and stroking the back of his neck.

Even though Marcus was silent, he was still taking in everything around him without being talkative. The most he enjoyed so far was the smell of Cadance's perfume, and how she pressed her lips on his forehead instead of his lips.

He felt that they were all beautiful, but having any sort of relationship with any of the mares was a step in life that was coming at him too soon.

"Have you eaten anything?" she asked.

Marcus shook his head, which was not really much of a help for the Princess of love. Having only bodily response made her and the other princesses worry while sensing he little bit of will he had left to live.

Knowing how that made them realize just how much work they had ahead of them in bringing the human back to himself before making any move of claiming his heart for all eternity.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat" Cadance suggested, then led the man inside by holding his hand.

With Marcus being led inside the castle, the others followed but kept their distance in fear of the two elder princesses that were glaring in disappointment of their actions. Celestia and Luna knew what has happened thanks to Twilight sending a letter, but now the Mane Six were in deeper trouble than any time they have been in with the princesses.

Taking advantage of a fragile; that being their biggest mistake.

Once inside and sitting down, Marcus kindly took the offer of food and filled his stomach with the gourmet of vegetables and fruit. Everyone only watched in silence as the hour went by with said human eating slowly, each bite being a slow savor for it was like heaven brought him a meal.

The food was that good.

"Thanks for the food" he said, which shocked the ponies since he was as silent as death since his arrival in Canterlot.

"He talks again" Cadance chuckled, then leaned over in her seat and gave him an affectionate hug.

Celestia and Luna wanted to do the same, but his mental health was a more pressing matter that needed immediate care before something else happened. There was the possibility of one bad thing being the mind breaker this time, so they had to be careful.

Twilight and the others wanted to speak up and flirt with the human, but found themselves having fiery glares upon them from the three eldest princesses in the castle. Seeing that made the Mane Six back down in their desires and just resume eating while Marcus talked.

"Why am I here?" he asked in a cold monotone, giving no sense of life in his voice.

"Twilight said you are needing help through your hardship, so we are here to help you" Luna replied, then scooted closer to the man so she could get her own attention on him.

Celestia saw this and groaned about it as the conversation continued, but it was useless since she needed to make her move before it was too late. Well in all case of alicorns there was no meaning of too late when they could share him, but there was still the fact that alicorns are very territorial over the one that is their mate.

Or in this case they were very protective.

"Help me with what, besides the fact of my mind on the brink of snapping?" Marcus questioned and laid his head on the table, allowing his depression to swallow him more while the Lunar Princess leaned over him.

There were only a couple tears left to escape, but that was all it took for Luna to wrap her arms around the man and give what bit of comfort was in her heart. She lifted Marcus from the table and held him tightly, allowing herself the need to not let the human go while his arms went around her back.

It was then that Celestia felt some flicker of his will brighten, but only to the point of his emotions categorizing in sorrow and deep betrayal. He was a little more alive, but now holding onto the Princess of Night like she was his only means of a lifeline.

Perhaps she was since the only love he has felt in his life was the tender love this alicorn was giving him with small pecks to his head as her chest became a pillow.

His whimpers being pathetic to the few male guards that were there, but to every female it was a sad moment that broke their hearts to see while standing on duty for their rulers.

Luna stroked the back of his back, then came the same tender love that was being expressed by Celestia and Cadance. They followed their fellow princess with the action of hugging Marcus, but also giving him quick pecks while the Mane Six stared jealously and guilty.

To them it was unfair that the three higher powers got to hold Marcus so much. Then again they were not the ones that put the human on a desperate run to save his chastity after he was released from the hospital.

"Tis alright dear Marcus, you are safe here" Luna crooned, speaking sultrily in her gentle tone as the human whimpered.

"Are you tired Marcus, would you like some rest?" Celestia asked, which was the best damn question he got to hear in the entire day.

After having so many mares chase him, rub on him, and kiss him any place they could touch, Marcus felt exhausted from the running he went through after the Mane Six discovered he was a virgin. In response to the alicorn's question, he nodded to her and released his arms from the Lunar Princess to give some space. Luna however was not wanting him to let go, she showed that by keeping her arms around him while her sister cleared her throat and spoke again.

"Luna, take Marcus to your bedroom for some rest. He will not be bothered if he stays in your room" Celestia requested, receiving an immediate nod from the excited mare while their new love was eyeing the Mane Six cautiously.

He kept a hardened gaze on the six mares that were staring to the ground in shame of themselves, knowing just how bad they messed up in their chances of winning the man before the princesses did.

His biggest desire was keep an eye on them, but Luna took his gaze off the mares by gently grasping his hand and pulling him to the direction of the corridors.

"Come along cutie" she chuckled, then practically dragged him into the darkened halls that led to her bedroom.

* * *

With Marcus now out of the dining room, Celestia turned to the Mane Six as a scowl formed on her. Eyes changed to a deep glare, arms crossed, and horn glowing a bright yellow from the anger that was flowing through her body.

Twilight and the others cringed at her expression, knowing they were about to be questioned and possibly punished for their actions that were so selfish. Even though they were falling in love with the man, there was still the fact that they tried to force themselves on him after he just went through the nightmare of being murdered and given a second chance.

With nothing to say in defense, the six mares stood up and bowed their heads in respect of the Solar Princess as she questioned them.

"So who is going to explain to me why a fragile man is on the brink of having a mental breakdown after I requested that he remains in Ponyville until Luna and I get things adjusted here, and why he is now SUICIDAL!?" Celestia asked in a very harsh tone, almost scolding the mares in a questioning manner while they cringed even harder at the tone of her voice.

Twilight knew now that sending the letter was a horrible idea, but after all they did to Marcus she felt it was best for him to have better care in the one place that was safer that Ponyville. If he remained in the town with them, then there was a certainty the mares of Ponyville would spend every single day trying to get in his pants.

"Well!?" the Solar Princess barked, breaking the fearful silence her subjects had.

Twilight looked up to her superior and spoke on behalf of everyone, but she did with the absolute truth.

"We chased him through Ponyville and tried to...claim him"

Celestia was appalled at this point, unsure what to feel while scowling at the six mares. Hearing the truth was an honorable thing, but it made her even angrier because the man that is resting right now was very unstable from their intentions of making him their mate.

"And why would you do that after you have seen how hurt he is, how broken his heart and mind are, why!?" Celestia yelled, now showing her dark side in the matter.

"Because he is a virgin!" Rainbow Dash yelled, receiving all attention from the entire group.

It was at that moment Cadance snorted and felt a serious wave of lust come over her, but the same happened to Celestia as her eyes widened in shock. With some understanding to their, Celestia sighed in annoyance while the heat of her regions overflowed in a quick rush. Her control over the love and lust was still there, but Cadance had to leave the room in order to get herself back in control without causing a scene.

The Princess of Love made a mad rush to her bedroom for some privacy, but what she didn't know was that her little run would take a detour when Marcus' scent passed her nostrils.

"So you tried to claim him with the Pure Bond, but did you forget that it only works on alicorns?" Celestia asked, reminding that Marcus' first love would be the strongest of them.

* * *

Minutes passed by for the human before he fell passed out from the craziness of his day and a full stomach making his body lethargic. His destination being the couch that was in Luna's bedroom, but she made him rest on her bed and drift into the slumber that would not end until the next morning.

With the evening now becoming nighttime, Luna raised her moon and sat next to the human with a gentle hands sliding across his cheek. She stroked his smooth skin and smiled at how his need for love and care unconsciously drew him to the alicorn that was wearing little to nothing now.

Knowing she was alone and the doors were locked, Luna stripped after Marcus passed out in her bed. She was now in only her bra and panties while feeling the human's arms move over her lap for that tenderness he craved. After losing everything, he was alone and scared to be in a world full of lustful ponies that wanted to make him their mate.

"Celestia shared your memories with me, and I cannot believe how much you suffered" she whispered into his ear, then allowed herself to gently lick his cheek.

Marcus moaned from the glaze of her saliva, but it only got better when she crawled under the covers and laid next to him with her arms holding him again. Her chest being the spot that his head rested in while her legs wrapped around his legs and her tail went around his waist.

She possessively holding the man now, but also very lovingly and passionately as her horn touched his head with a forbidden spell that was not to be used in any means necessary.

Luna did not care though, not when her chance for love was in her grasp right now teasing her with the unconscious direction of his right hand being on her supple rump. He did not squeeze her butt, but just the feeling of his soft hand sent the Luna Princess over the edge with doing what was wrong while Marcus slept.

Her lips touched against his, but the sleep he was under put him in a deep slumber that would be hard for someone to wake him from. Luna kissed him passionately with the slithering of her tongue in his already defiled mouth, allowing no chance for the others to be first by pouring the essence of her soul into his body to complete her spell.

Her body shifted to straddling him, panties removed and his pants slowly being removed out of fear that he would wake up before the deed could be done.

Little did she know that a herd of elephants could not wake the human right now.

"I can't do this, I want him, I want to make him mine before he has a herd" she whispered breathily, not even trying to fight the lust in her body as her cutie mark glowed and copied on the human.

In seconds his cheek was now tattooed with her cutie mark, resembling as the bond Luna just put between their souls. But the time of bonding was far from over with her hands resting on a certain part of him, erected and ready to be stripped of its innocence.

_"I don't smell another female on his foal-maker, which means he is a virgin. If I do this, then tonight I will be his eternal love. Sure he'll love the others, but being his first is an honor that few mares have because of the small male population being such herders"_

It was at that moment Luna made her decision, then readied for the ultimate passion that would make him her eternal mate. She was positioned and ready to take his virginity and him hers, close and practically feeling the heat of his arousal touch her nether regions.

"Tonight I will make you-"

"My eternal mate...I don't think so" another female interrupted.

Luna was immediately startled by the familiar voice that was behind, following with rolling over in the bed and covering herself while remaining close to man she wants. Her eyes rested on the Princess of Love with much confusion as to how she was able to enter her bedroom.

Then she remembered her having teleportation magic on her side, so it was obvious.

"Cadance, what are you-"

"I came to do what I want, but I see that you are having a little fun while he is asleep" the pink alicorn chuckled evilly, sending fear down the blue mare as she held Marcus close and used her magic to cover her cutie mark on his cheek.

"Please don't tell Celestia, she'll be furious if-"

"I won't tell...if you let me sleep with him as well" Cadance interrupted, then out the blue removed her robe to reveal that she was naked.

If Marcus was awake, he would be heaven right now. To the luck of both princesses he was not, so the quick bout they had was ended with only the competition of who has a better body for Marcus to have.

With no way out of the situation, Luna snorted and turned away angrily from the alicorn that was giggling as she crawled into the bed and laid at the human's right side. Luna had no choice but to share the human that was now being kissed by Cadance, unconsciously bonding his soul with hers as well while her cutie mark appeared under Luna's and disappeared.

One human, two mares, two unbreakable bonds made, but there was still much to do in earning his love. The first being that they had to make love to him to complete the bond, which is not going to be easy since every mare wants him.

"Goodnight...my mate" Cadance whispered, then snuggled into his neck while Luna did the same.

"Goodnight...my love" Luna whispered, receiving a glare from the pink alicorn as she stuck her tongue out.

Obviously that was to up her competition with the pink alicorn, but what she didn't know was that her battle for love only started and there was more mares to fight during Marcus' stay in Canterlot.

"I love him to"

"Well I'm in love with him"

"Well I'm crazy in love with him"

**CHAPTER END**


	6. Honesty

Warm, soft, plushy fur against his body; that was the thought in Marcus mind as he awoke to the strange sensation all around him. His eyes barely drifting from the darkness that was in front of him while the morning sun trailed his body with its licks of light. He barely had the time to yawn and process his good night of sleep while the sound of tapping was heard.

He blinked slowly from the grogginess, seeing a tall white mare in a short robe with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed into a deep glare. She was standing in front of the bed with an obvious look of anger as her horn glowed a bright gold, but Marcus was too focused on the sight that was in front of her. He was having a rush of blood going through him when his eyes fixed on her chest that was very exposed.

Celestia knew he was staring at her chest, that was the whole point of getting him to wake up with her grasp around him just a bit. She was manipulating him with her body, exposing her chest a little and wearing a short robe that barely blocked his sight from the underside.

"Care to explain Marcus?" Celestia questioned with a firm tone, implying that he was in trouble while the two figures keeping him warm were still sleeping.

Marcus did not know what the Solar Princess meant by her question. He was just as confused as her until the meaning of her question became conclusion of what she was mentioning on the bed. Feeling soft hands on his chest, the human looked down and saw that Luna and Cadance were naked with their arms wrapped around him. Their heads were buried in his neck to the point of snuggling being cuddling, not to mention their legs and tails were wrapped around his ligaments.

His eyes went wide at this sight, his nose started to bleed, and the bulge in his pants formed while Celestia smiled on the inside at her fun with him. Marcus batted his eyes to both mares, seeing how bad of a situation he was in before looking back up to Celestia with fear written across his face.

He slid his arms out from the grasps of both princesses and threw them out to the princess in front of him.

"Princess Celestia I swear I don't know what-"

"It is alright Marcus, it is natural for an alicorn to do these things. But I can see that they were so desperate in claiming you that they decided to sleep with you" Celestia interrupted, partially explaining the mystery around him while the two mares continued to sleep.

Marcus sighed in relief of her understanding, but only for a moment before hearing the Princess of Day sniffle. That caught him off guard, especially when she turned away and started whimpering with her back turned.

His worries now grew, he became concerned for the alicorn to where his movements continued. In a careful sneak from the two mares, Marcus escaped the two alicorns and handed them pillows to hug. Cadance and Luna whimpered at first, but returned to a peaceful sleep after wrapping their arms around the two pillows in assumption that it was him.

"Princess are you okay?" Marcus asked, expressing his worry for the mare while putting a hand on her shoulder.

What he did not know was that the Solar Princess had him under her spell, luring him in with the oldest trick that mares use to win someone they fell for. She was faking her tears and using the whimpers as an extra edge on him, baiting him with her feelings.

"I'm fine Marcus, I'm just not surprised that you slept with them. After all, I am thousands of years old and probably ugly in the eyes of a stallion" Celestia lied with another fake whimper, baiting the human more as she smiled in secrecy.

Marcus didn't know what to think about the situation he was in, but he did know what to say to the alicorn was holding herself and using magic to force tears out. His emotions were still running wild over all that has happened in the last couple of days, but he did have some feelings for a specific mare that has been kind to him. Sure Fluttershy was the first, but she ended that kindness with chasing him through Ponyville after he was healed by the doctor in the hospital.

It didn't matter though who was kind to him first for he set his eyes on a mare already, his heart already raced with that warm feeling when he first felt her furry hand touch his cheek.

Celestia believed she would have to share the human, which is correct, but what she didn't know was that the man set his feelings on her first. He has feelings for the other mares, even the flirtatious Rainbow Dash, but his feelings first set on the one that is in front of him.

The Solar Princess waited for him to react, but what she didn't know was that Marcus is a brutally honest man. Even when it comes to feelings for another girl he was always brutally honest to them no matter what the results were.

Marcus cleared his throat and braced for what he assumed to be a backfire with the mare, feeling that he was about to be laughed at by the alabaster alicorn after saying what he felt was right.

"Princess you may be eons old, but you sure as hell are not ugly. In fact I think, even though you are a different species, you are a gorgeous mare like the others I have seen so far. To be honest I think you are the most beautiful one above them all"

Celestia was stunned of his words, unsure what to think now after believing that Marcus was going to be like the other guards she has received compliments from. Every stallion that has confessed were either stuttering or mumbling how they felt for her, but Marcus said it with a clear voice that was stern and certain. This threw her for a big loop while turning around to the human that was only in his pants.

She was confused and happy at the same time while he smiled at her and wrapped his arms her, believing that a hug would make her feel better after what she has seen.

"Yeah I sound like an idiot, and it was probably foolish for me say such things, but I am an honest man that does not lie or hide the truth. Ask me anything and I will give you an honest answer, but right now the truth is I like you more than any of the mares so far"

_Me...he likes me...bu-but I'm the oldest alicorn in Equestria and...wait-am I doubting myself when I should be using this to my advantage?_

Celestia was speechless of his words, blinking repeatedly in shock as the human released her from his arms and turned away to start his new day in the new world. He did nothing but head for the door that led to wherever, knowing he needed to get away from the situation before the two princesses woke up and realized he was not in bed with them.

Of course he was a little angry at Cadance and Luna, but there was also understanding as to why they did this. Marcus knew they were very desperate to claim him for there were few males in the world. He already assumed that the male population was either gone or very little with the dominant species being the females, which is not a bad thing to him since an all female world has been his dream since he was a kid.

After turning the doorknob and slightly opening the gate to his freedom, he turned back to see if Celestia was alright. Unfortunately he did not get to see where the alicorn was for his wrist was grabbed tightly and a soft mouth sank into his skin with a soft bite.

His reaction being fright, then a soft moan from the tingling that was in his skin while the room around him disappeared into a white light. Marcus was scared without a doubt as this happened, but the time of it went by so fast that it gave him slight whiplash before realizing he was in another bedroom with the one holding onto him now grabbing his other wrist.

The soft biting felt like heaven to him, but the fear took him to the response of jerking away when his brain finally clicked to the realization that someone was holding him down. His wrists escaped, he pushed the culprit off and backed into a wall while his equilibrium leveled out to allow him proper ability to see who was the one that did such a thing to him.

He blinked eyes again and saw nothing but a white blur run and tackle him into a wall. His hands were gently gripped by the one who took him, but they still had a tight enough grip to where he could not escape. He opened his eyes once more, after the pain behind his head withered away, and saw that the one who just took him elsewhere with magic was the Princess he just confessed to.

It was Celestia.

"I want you" she breathed sultrily, then claimed what she wanted from the human that could not get a break from the drama.

Without warning, Marcus was shoved back into the wall with the heavenly goddess throwing herself into him. She was releasing animalistic instinct on the man between her and the wall, kissing and biting him without recognition of how he felt.

Marcus was uncomfortable at first, wishing for the mare to take things at a much slower rate and take into consideration how he felt about this. But his body melted in her grasp, limp and lost of strength with her lips and left hand holding both of his wrists now. His eyes shut with the feeling of lust, his legs started to give out at the slow caress of her right hand on his most innocent area.

He slithered his tongue into her mouth, stopping all biting that was painful and incredible at the same time. Their tongues now wrestling for the title of domination, one pushing back the other until exhaustion overcame. Celestia's tongue was obviously victorious with hers being larger and longer, but he realized that when he nearly choked on the damn thing.

Celestia giggled at his face, seeing the shock on him after breaking from his lips for just a moment of air.

"Was that your first kiss?" she asked, wanting to know just how far his romance has gone his life.

"Applejack technically forced me to kiss her, but if you think about it this is the first kiss I willingly allowed. So in a way you are my first kiss that I wanted" Marcus laughed, trying to lighten up the lust in their heated atmosphere while she continued to rub his crotch with gentle strokes.

Celestia chuckled with him on those words, but that was all she did before taking their moment to where it was better and more comfortable on his back.

Her bed.

"Well you are a good kisser, so let us practice some more" she whispered, causing goosebumps to crawl down his spine while the need for his touch turned to another nibble.

Only this time there was blood drawn and a loud yelp heard from the human, forcing her to snap from the lust in her body to see that a single tear left the corner of his eye.

"Did I hurt you!?" she asked with obvious concern, receiving a slight nod from the chuckling human as she released her hand from his wrists to give him space.

With freedom to move again, Marcus put a hand over her bite mark and rubbed the sting. He continued this and hissed before removing his palm to see blood on it, which meant she pierced his skin just now.

That did not settle with the princess too well, in fact it brought her to tears as she put both hands over her mouth in shock of her actions. She was appalled of herself, feeling the need to inflict the same pain on her own body while the human shrugged his shoulders.

"It's okay, I just never had someone that kinky do that to me" Marcus sadly chuckled, which was off to the princess for it should have been hurtful to him or amusing.

He was not fooling the alicorn with his fake smile and laugh, his sadness clearly radiated off his body while she leaned out and turned his neck to see the damage. She was not happy with herself over doing such a thing, but the sorrow he expressed behind his fake smile was more important to her than anything else.

Celestia wasn't sure why he tried to hide his emotions, but she had a pretty good idea as to why he was being so glum now.

"You've never been with a girl, have you?" she asked, receiving a quick glance that told her all she needed to know.

Celestia hit the nail on the head with that question, seeing as how the human turned away and scratched the back of his neck. He was ashamed of himself for having the first time of being bitten by someone that is a goddess. Sure it was something wonderful, but the fact that he was so inexperienced made him feel insecure about himself and have a lack of faith in his knowledge about romance.

The Solar Princess did not pressure him about his shame, instead she did what was her desire with the human. She used her magic to form the connection between them, creating an exact copy of her cutie mark on is left cheek while taking his hand for more.

Marcus turned slowly with the mare and walked to her bed, following the princess that was smiling serenely and using more of her magic to grasp her robe. She pulled him into her arms and turned so that he was now against the bed with just inches between their mouths.

She gazed into his broken eyes, seeing the fragile soul call out to her for the love he has never felt.

"Have you ever seen a mare's body, do you want to see and feel one...mine?" Celestia asked, then pushed him onto the bed.

Technically Marcus saw Luna and Cadance naked, but only part of their bodies because of the covers still being over them. In truth he never saw a female completely nude, so for the princess to ask such a question was quite a shell shock to his mind as the magic from her horn grasp his pants and her robe.

With only the nervousness in his eyes, Celestia knew that he wanted to see her firm body. So she stripped from her robe and removed his jeans, allowing him to see what a goddess looks like while she saw his chiseled physique.

Blush formed on his cheeks, rosy red showing while the mare leaned down and grabbed both of his hands. Her mountains now buried in the man, his hands led to her posterior that with a gentle glide of her fur. He felt the small trickle of her fluids, the warmth of her liquid giving him a powerful shiver while the length of his member poked through the opening his boxers.

Celestia looked down and saw that he was a healthy sized man, possibly more healthy than any stallion that she has ever peeked on. Of course her lips went moist at the sight of his throbbing friend, seeing it throb and twitch when she leaned down and pressed on it with her walls.

Marcus moaned at the touch, his first time feeling a girl's innocence be the most wonderful touch in his entire life. This made Celestia smirk while his hands firmly grasped her flanks, each supple cheek being groped while she forced her right breast his mouth.

His response being a muffled yelp, but only for a moment before the mare moaned in return and started to thrust on his member. Celestia bit his neck once more, but much more gentle to prevent the draw of blood once more.

"Marcus, may I grind you?" she asked.

Her answer being a furious nod from the man, which only fueled her lust even more as he sucked on her nipple. The soft fur tickling his lips as he licked her, sending more jolts of pleasure to her burning loins that were not as innocent as others know.

But that was something Celestia did to herself with a couple of toys, something Marcus would not know.

"Marcus...you...you...oh god!" Celestia yelped and grinded him even faster.

"Princess I...oh man...this is-"

"I know, but if I go...too far...then tell...me" she panted, receiving a small nod from him.

"Just don't...put it in...yet...I don't want to lose-"

"Okay...I'll just...grind you!"

With that said, Marcus returned to suck what was on him. He gentle licked the tips of her mountains and continued to remain still for her, trusting the princess to not take his virginity.

Seconds, no...minutes went by with the two sharing their bodies in such a heavenly pleasure. Both stuck in a bond of lust and love that formed into more exchanges of their lips while the warmth of the mare flowed onto his waist.

Celestia knew then and there that Marcus was not some normal stallion, he was her stallion and she planned to make him lover her most. She knew his life would consist of a herd, but for now she had him all to herself until everyone woke up.d

What Marcus and Celestia didn't know though was that two certain princesses woke up and found him with their connection that formed last night. There was also six very upset ponies now in the room as well while they watched the two exchange such love.

All eight of them now grinding their teeth as this happened, jealousy overtaking them with one word that echoed through the entire castle after Celestia had her climax.

Oh the love Marcus has now...poor guy...but also lucky bastard.

"CELESTIA!"

**CHAPTER END.**


End file.
